A Harsh Lesson
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: Ghetsis decides that his son needs to be more grateful that his father goes to such lengths to teach him the cruelties of humankind. Warnings inside.


8D Kinky Harmoniashipping for Ginny~! Fap like the wind, babe.

For the rest of y'all, this contains shota, lots of abuse of about every variety, and incest. I have lost the ability to feel shame. XD

* * *

><p>Ghetsis slowly paced his young son's room, observing the myriad of toys with mild disdain as the ten-year-old dutifully explained the things he had studied during the past week since his father had last visited.<p>

"Very good." He said when the boy finished. Taking a seat on the halfpipe, he looked over at his progeny kneeling amongst the train tracks.

N's face was a mask to everyone, unsettling in it's lack of emotion. To Ghetsis, however, it hid nothing. After all, he was the one who had sculpted N to be this way, so it was only natural that he could see through the unconscious guise. To anyone else, N would seem perfectly serene, staring off into space with vacant eyes. But Ghetsis saw that his son was actually too nervous to do anything, and that in turn was making him bored.

"N." He called the boy's attention and motioned him over. When the child stood before him, Ghetsis watched his face for a while, resisting the urge to smirk as N's anxiety grew in the silence. "What's on your mind?" Not that he cared, but he was just a little interested as to what could be distracting him.

"Nothing." Came the short, timid answer.

"Something. Now tell me." N stared at the floor and flinched when Ghetsis reached out and tilted his chin up. "Do you want me to leave? Would you like to go back to playing with your toys and your pokemon friends? Is my presence an irritation to you?"

"No!" N said quickly. "Th-that's not it!"

"Then..?"

The boy shifted nervously. "It's nothing. Really."

Feeling slightly irked that his son was behaving this way, Ghetsis decided to drop the subject for now. It was high time to get down to what he really came for.

"Well?" N glanced up quickly. "You know what to do."

The boy's cheeks reddened and his lips pressed together, but he undressed obediently. His eyes remained glued to the floor as he knelt down naked between his father's legs and began moving layers of robes aside. Finding the man's large cock already hard, he took it in his hands and began licking it.

"Slowly, now. Remember how I've taught you." Ghetsis guided, watching with pride as N wrapped his lips around the head and sucked skillfully. "Good. That's it."

It was hard to hold on when N's mouth was doing such tantalizing things, so after a few more moments of indulging himself, he pushed him back. "Enough of that, now. Come on."

N shivered, eyes filling up with tears. But he stood and turned around, placing his hands on Ghetsis's knees as he backed up against him. The older man smirked as he anticipated the euphoria about to enclose him in the boy's tight, unprepared flesh. Aligning himself with the tip of his father's cock, N began to sit down on it slowly, but then stopped.

Ghetsis scowled. "What are you doing."

The small body on his lap was wracked with a pathetic sob. "It won't go in.."

Growling in frustration, Ghetsis grabbed the boy's bony hips and pushed him down. N screamed and braced his arms, trying to keep himself away from the invasion.

"N, stop this."

"No, please!" N wailed. "Stop! I- I- I DON'T WANT THIS!" He jerked out of his father's grasp and stumbled away, wrapping his arms around himself as he shook with fear.

Ghetsis glared stonily at the crying child, a dark rage beginning to build inside him. "What did you say?" He asked softly.

"I.. I don't.. want this... Please..."

In an instant Ghetsis stood and struck the boy across the face so hard he was thrown to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME." He bellowed. Giving N no chance to recover, he wrapped his hands around his son's thin neck. "DID YOU THINK YOU HAD A CHOICE? I'M DOING THIS TO TEACH YOU, N. But it seems I have been too lax with my training." Snarling those last words, Ghetsis held N down, squeezing only just hard enough to hear panicked breath wheeze through his constricted windpipe.

"You may be destined to be king, N," Ghetsis continued. "But right now you are still a prince, and you will do as you are told. How can you do anything as a king if you do not know suffering? Do you believe me cruel to hurt you? No, this is kindness. I am preparing you, teaching you, _loving_ you, N. And yet you spit in my face like some ungrateful brat. You wound me, child." He released the boy and watched him raggedly gasp for air, clutching his bruising throat and curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry..." N sobbed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I was just scared..." Blue-green eyes looked up earnestly. "Please.. Please forgive me..."

Ghetsis snorted and grabbed his arm, dragging him back over to the halfpipe and shoving him onto it. Pressing N's face against the upwards curve, he pulled the boy's hips back and pressed against his entrance. "Are you going to protest again? Do you still _not want this_?"

"I'll be good.. I promise.."

"Then hold still and _relax. _You need to be punished, now. I won't hold back anymore." Without waiting to find out if N was, Ghetsis forced his way inside up to the hilt, something he had never done before; not like this. N's shrill scream of agony was only an annoyance, so taking a fistful of his hair, Ghetsis pulled back his head and slammed it into the wood, dazing him into silence for the next few hard thrusts before he began to raggedly gasp and cry again. Holding onto N's waist, Ghetsis slammed into the small boy fast and hard and deep, spurred on by his weeping and screaming and the way his fingers clawed at the smooth surface as though it would help steady him somehow. He did not try to escape.

"That's better." Ghetsis grunted, feeling no resistance inside or out. "You know you deserve this. The pain you feel now is nothing compared to the suffering of pokemon. Feel it. Feel all of it. Engrave this into your mind. I have sheltered you from the world, but it would be irresponsible of me not to teach you the true nature of humanity. Love every moment of what I'm doing to you, N."

Pressed in an awkward position against the halfpipe on his knees, spine bent almost beyond it's limits, N wondered if he was going to die. Surely his internal organs were being damaged by this. Surely he was bleeding profusely. Surely his bones were going to snap from the force of each thrust, or his bruised throat was going to swell up and suffocate him. N did not want to die. Death would be such a disgrace, a coward's way out of his punishment. He had to endure, to learn from this experience just like all the other times. This was for his sake, after all.

Ghetsis hissed, knowing he was close. Even after years of it, he still had yet to stop marveling at the perfection of his son's body. Never had he been inside anything so sweet and seductive as this runt that would earn the world for him. Someday his mind would be perfect, too, and if not.. Well, after he had served the purpose of his birth, he would not need a mind to continue pleasing his father.

Feeling almost amused at the thought, Ghetsis continued the harsh pounding of his hip as he came with a low groan. Pulling away at last, he watched N lay there boneless, eyes staring wide and blank into space.

No longer interested, Ghetsis straightened his robes and left to go wash the blood off of himself.

N stayed where he was for a long while, waiting for his heartbeat to slow and his head to stop spinning. Weakly pushing himself up, he slid over to the edge and gingerly tried to get to his feet. The moment he was without something to hold onto, however, his legs gave out and he collapsed with a pained cry. Feeling close to breaking down again, N made another brave attempt to stand, but it ended once more with painful fall to the floor. Kneeling there amongst the blue sky and white clouds, bleeding and dripping with cum, N began to shake. He was not strong enough to even stay upright. Hot tears splashed down onto his thighs before he covered his face.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered into the silence, trembling hard enough to cause himself more pain. "I'm sorry..."


End file.
